In an increasingly networked world, more and more traffic, such as data, voice, and video, is transmitted over public and proprietary networks. Some network topologies may introduce situations, such as endless communication loops and broadcast floods, which may be undesirable. To help avoid these and other situations, some networks may employ spanning trees. Some spanning tree protocols include the IEEE Standards 802.1D, 802.1W (Rapid Spanning Tree Protocol (RSTP)), or 802.1Q (Multiple Instances Spanning Tree Protocol (MISTP)). When routing traffic through the network, it may be desirable for a network administrator to change, reconfigure, or test network configurations, including configurations related to spanning trees.